Here With You
by The.RED.Phantom
Summary: "I'm here, I won't leave you," he said solemnly. Now they were standing by each side, knowing that they were now at the end of the world. NaruSaku, oneshot, AU, R&R?


**Notes: This story was inspired by a story that I read a few days ago. And I'm not even sure this story will break you into tears. I'm sorry for grammatical errors since English isn't my first language. And please bear with my story! Reviews are my fuel and don't hesitate to correct the errors!**

**HERE WITH YOU**

The sun up there was glowing with its red shine. It lights down cast the ground that was shaking. People ran for their live, trying to escape from the crumbling ground and saved their live. Children and women were screaming, crying in desperation. They were scared to death. The sky was as red as the blood, as the burning sun. Buildings around them starts collapsing and they were broke into pieces. Corpses were scattered in everywhere and the blood was flowing from their limp body that was stuck between the remains helplessly.

A pink haired girl stood by there. She was stuck in the crowds, her foot trampling when she tried to step out from the all panicked hustle. Her face looked worried as she tried to escape from the hustle. The red lights it cast on her face, made her looked like she was bathed in the red light.

Sakura, it was her name.

She watched everything like it was happened in a few seconds. She snapped when the ground began to crumble around her. Sakura yelped, but she didn't run away from the crumbling ground, didn't try to safe herself instead. She even just stood there, remained calm as the building around her nearly collapsed on her.

She didn't turn around, just closed both her eyes, when she felt someone pulled her wrist and saved her from the collapsing building. Sakura gasped. Her emerald eyes met with the blue ones.

"Sakura!" a voice called her name.

A worried tone in that voice caught her attention. Sakura turned her gaze at the blonde boy who was standing by her side. Tears were running down her cheeks as her eyes met his. She whispered, "Naruto…" that word came from her pink lip.

Naruto hugged her tightly, "Thanks God! You are safe!" he inhaled. He could feel tears was coming from her blue eyes, "Why don't you run away to save yourself?" he snapped at her. His eyes were sheen with tears.

"I-I won't go anywhere without you," she choked, "I've been waiting for you…" she breathed, filled her lungs with hot, acrid air. Naruto planted a delicate kiss on her forehead.

"I think it's the time…" Naruto swallowed hardly.

"So-so… It's the time then?" Sakura asked her in worried tone. She suddenly felt afraid, not sure they could go through this, "Will it hurt us at least?" her voice quavered.

Naruto just nodded, "Don't worry. I'm here, I won't leave you. Just trust me," he said solemnly, "I always love you."

Sakura sobbed against his chest, "I love you too," she placed her arms around his neck, "Please stay with me…" she begged.

Sakura abruptly collapsed against him as the ground began to shake again, she felt a bit dizzy. She was no longer able to keep her balance on the quaking earth. Naruto held her up, carried her into his arms. Sakura snuggled at his chest, "…kiss me…" she begged as tears rolled down on her pale cheeks.

Naruto crushed his mouth into hers and the earth was crumbling around them. There were explosion around them, but the ground where they stood stayed intact. Then Naruto kissed down her neck and licked her skin, before he gasped for air. Sakura shivered and moaned, "Please, don't stop…" she didn't care with all noises around them, didn't care with all panicked people.

And then just two of them whose left. The sky was turning into dark red and more explosions around them. The crack kept growing closer towards them. Sakura gripped his hand and placed her face onto his neck. She could hear Naruto whispered into his ears for the last time, "I will always love you, now and forever…"

"Now and forever," Sakura repeated, breathed in the hot air.

The ground was opened beneath them. They fell deeper and deeper. Sakura cried out in pain as her skin started to burn, but Naruto held her closer against his chest. His arms soothed her, didn't loose his grip. He didn't let Sakura go, didn't matter how far they fell and how deep they fell into hot air from the collapsing earth's core. Sakura closed both her eyes as Naruto kissed her harder and harder, making her forgot how painful it was, how deep they fell. And made her forgot that was the end of the world.

**Please review! Reviews are cookies~**


End file.
